Prior art nozzles comprise a feed duct and at least one outlet duct communicating with the feed duct via a communication hole. At least one of the outlet ducts is inclined relative to the feed duct, with the outlet duct(s) and the feed duct each being substantially rectilinear.
However, that configuration does not enable the liquid to be dispensed very accurately and thus opposes little resistance to the jet breaking up whenever vehicle speed increases.
Also, that configuration implies turbulence in the communication holes.
As a result, windscreen washing is not very effective.